During an athletic event such as a marathon or a triathlon, a timing company will require a participant to wear a bib number in order to identify the participant at the finish line. Often times, the number becomes torn or obscured, particularly during triathlons, leading to a delay in results as unidentified individuals are identified through other means. Some systems rely on a timing chip to identify a participant and associate a finishing time with the participant, which is a dedicated chip for use with a race time system. The chip is typically worn by the athlete, or attached to the back of a bib number. Occasionally the timing chip becomes lost, for example, during the transition of a triathlon when an athlete is taking off their wetsuit. What is needed is a system and method that enhances the ability to identify participants in athletic events and lessen the problems associated with conventional systems.